Cuidados - Take Care
by CornerStone1
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y odia serlo. Al crecer, jamás creyó que se presentaría como uno. Sus compañeros siempre hablaban de lo que querían ser y pasaban horas discutiendo el porqué estaban tan seguros de ser alfas o porqué creían que algo que les había sucedido en algún momento significaba que eran omegas. Pero Yuuri solo deseaba que la biología lo dejara en paz.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. El fic es de phoenixwings-san quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo y adaptarlo al español, que es lo único por lo tengo crédito.**

 **Los links del fic original y links de contacto con el/la autor estan en mi perfil. Por favor revisar  
**

 **Traducción realizada con su permiso.**

 ** **Ver las notas finales****

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Mi celo se aproxima —dijo Víctor repentina y casualmente un día después de la práctica, porque así de repentino era el ruso con sus acciones, desde montarse repentinamente en un avión para ir a Japón hasta proclamarse entrenador de Yuuri. Lo que Victor le dice es tan salido de la nada que Yuuri por poco y no entiende las implicaciones de ello, por lo que tropieza con sus patines cuando finalmente comprende el significado.

Victor lo observa con una divertida expresión en su rostro al tiempo que se para erguido. —Creías que era un alfa, ¿no es así?

Yuuri había intentado no pensar en ello en lo absoluto. Suficiente odiaba pensar en su propio género secundario como para pensar en el de alguien más, sin importar quién fuera esa persona. Yuuri decide no responder y solo se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cuándo?

Victor suelta un murmullo pensativo. —Debería suceder una semana después de la Copa de China, así que tenemos tiempo. ¿Crees que a tus padres les importe demasiado si anido en tu casa?

Yuuri parpadeó. — ¿Vas a pasar el celo tú solo? —la habitación de Víctor estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las de los huéspedes como para no molestar a nadie, pero Yuuri jamás habían visionado al ruso como el tipo de persona que pasaría su celo en soledad. Yuuri sabía que Víctor debía de tener docenas de ofertas por parte de alfas que estarían más que dispuestos a pasar un celo con un omega como él.

— ¿Con quién más podría pasarlo? —preguntó Víctor, y Yuuri tuvo tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Definitivamente era su su propia cabeza la que estaba haciéndole creer que Víctor lo veía un poco . . . esperanzado. Pero aquella era una línea de pensamiento muy peligrosa como para cruzar. Victor ni siquiera sabía cuál era el género secundario de Yuuri y de seguro se lo imaginaba como un beta.

Cuando Yuuri no respondió, Víctor le lanzó una de esas brillantes sonrisas que siempre debilitaban sus rodillas para luego tirar de su brazo para guiarlo fuera de la pista y dirigirse a casa. Víctor le hizo plática casual, como siempre, y aquello distrajo a Yuuri del anuncio que el ruso previamente había hecho.

Yuuri trató muy, muy duro de no volver a pensar en ello.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki es un alfa, y odia serlo.

Al crecer, jamás creyó que se presentaría como algo. Sus compañeros siempre hablaban de lo que querían ser -en voz baja, ya que no era un tema que se considerara apropiado para niños- y pasaban horas discutiendo el porqué estaban tan seguros de ser alfas o porqué creían que algo que les había sucedido en algún momento significaba que eran omegas.

Pero Yuuri solo deseaba que la biología lo dejara en paz.

El día en que se presentó como alfa continuaba siendo el peor de sus recuerdos, incluso peor que cuando falló todos sus saltos en el Grand Prix. Se había presentado muy tarde, demasiado, justo cuando había pensado que su deseo sería una realidad. No fue sino hasta una semana antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho que una mañana despertó con una desconocida presión en su entrepierna y una excitación que se aferraba a lo profundo de su vientre.

Por supuesto, nadie excepto sus padres lo sabían, y ciertamente no planeaba decírselo a Victor.

Pero después de la copa de China, después del _beso_ , después de enterarse que el celo de Victor llegaría pronto, todo fue diferente. Una noche, Yuuri reunió todo el valor que poseía para contárselo a Victor, justo después de haber volado de regreso a Japón y mientras se encontraban acurrucados sobre la cama del nipón. Últimamente habían comenzado a explorar más del cuerpo del otro, pero Yuuri todavía estaba dudoso. Victor pareció darse cuenta de ello porque pasó de acariciar las caderas de Yuuri con sus labios a volverse a sentar para acariciar su cabello. El ruso estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que Yuuri reunió todo su coraje para hablar. Tenía miedo de que si esperaba más tiempo, Víctor le pidiera que se quedara para su celo.

Se lo contó todo: desde aquel deseo de su infancia por ser beta, solo un simple beta, hasta el como había suprimido sus supuestos instintos de alfa durante años. Le habló de cómo odiaba la idea de que por su condición no pudiera evitar desear lanzarse sobre un omega en celo, de lo mucho que le molestaba que ahora todos a su alrededor asumieran que ya sabían lo que él deseaba basándose solo en su anatomía.

—Tu esencia no es muy fuerte —remarcó Víctor cuando el nipón terminó de hablar.

—Uso supresores —explicó Yuuri—. Mi doctor me prescribió altas dosis de ellos. Y también tomo otro tipo de medicamento para no anudar.

Había tomado muchas citas médicas el que el doctor de Yuuri le permitiera tal cosa ya que no era sexualmente activo. Solo después de que fue claramente notorio que el asunto estaba afectando a Yuuri psicológicamente que el doctor comenzó tratarlo. Todavía lo odiaba, odiaba todo con respecto a ser un alfa, pero fue más fácil de manejar cuando ya no tuvo que preocuparse por tener un celo o por que los omegas que fueran capaces de olerlo. Había un montón de efectos secundarios nacidos por el uso de la medicina, desde la esterilidad hasta la insomnia de la que sufría a veces, pero era un trueque justo. De todos modos, no era como si quisiera ser padre algún día.

Silencio cae sobre ellos. Yuuri no puede descifrar lo que Victor piensa, pero al menos este no lo estaba empujando o gritándole que " _acepte sus instintos como alfa_ ", el cielo sabía que Yuuri había escuchado suficiente de eso.

—Victor. . . ¿te gusta ser omega? —pregunta Yuuri cuando el silencio pasó de ser incómodo a relajante. Víctor se levantó ligeramente para posar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios antes de volver a colocarse entre los brazos del nipón.

—Sí, me gusta —responde Victor—. Mientras crecía, todo el mundo siempre pensó que sería un alfa, pero yo sabía que no era así. No me gustan los estereotipos o los prejuicios a los omegas, pero me gusta ser uno. Se siente correcto.

—Eso debe ser lindo —murmuró Yuuri, y fue completamente sincero. No puede comprenderlo, pero le alegra que Víctor sea feliz. Le alegra que Víctor nunca se hubiera sentido del mismo modo que él acerca de su género secundario.

Victor soltó un murmullo y dejó un beso sobre el cabello de Yuuri. —Lo es —concordó. Pero luego se movió inquieto y Yuuri pensó: _«oh no, aquí viene»,_ y esperó a que Víctor le dijera que estaba equivocado o que debería compartir su celo con él para que viera si a final de cuentas le gustaba ser alfa o no, pero el ruso no le dijo ninguna de esas cosas. En lugar de eso, solo le preguntó: —Yuuri, ¿construirias mi nido junto a mi?

El aliento del nipón se atoró en su garganta. Sabe lo que la petición de Víctor significa. Construir un nido junto a otra persona era considerado el nivel más alto de intimidad para un omega, incluso más que compartir su celo. Una vez mas, Victor lo encontraba donde sea que estuviera, y Yuuri comenzaba a sospechar que siempre lo haría.

—Sí —dice Yuuri suavemente—. Eso me gustaría mucho.

* * *

Yuuri se esconde en su habitación durante el primer día del celo de Victor. El ruso no puede ir a la pista, lo cual es entendible, pero Yuuri practica aun sin él allí.

No quiso dejarlo. Al inicio, Yuuri sintió repelús ante lo reticente que estaba en dejar Victor, pensando que era por su instinto de un alfa, pero luego se dio cuenta que… no era así. Su deseo de permanecer cerca de Víctor no tenía nada que ver con la biología, sino con su corazón. Todo era porque Víctor le importaba, _ahora y_ así como él era en realidad, y no como la idealizada figura que había adornado sus paredes mientras crecía. Además, Víctor se encontraba muy vulnerable en estos momentos. Yuuri fue a correr en la mañana, pero se mantuvo rondando la casa después de eso. No quiere perturbar a Victor, pero de todos modos deja un par de sandwiches fuera de su puerta para que el ruso pudiera comer durante los intervalos de su celo.

Fue temprano en la mañana cuando Víctor se escabulló en la habitación de Yuuri. Se veía cansado, pero feliz, y era obvio que recién se había duchado. Yuuri pudo percibir el ligero aroma de omega, pero no era tan fuerte como lo que sintió cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Víctor anteriormente. Gotas de agua caían desde el cabello del ruso hasta encontrar su fin sobre la floja camisa gris que este llevaba, y Yuuri se encontró pensando que se veía adorable de ese modo.

Víctor se detiene en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del nipón — ¿Yuuri, puedo olfatearte? —le pregunta.

—Claro —dice Yuuri bajando su teléfono. Se sienta en la cama y extiende sus brazos para Victor. Ha pasado menos de un día, pero Yuuri se siente desesperado por contacto. Victor luce ve divertido.

—Normalmente soy yo quien da los abrazos —dice al tiempo que gatea sobre la cama de Yuuri para llegar hasta él. El ruso entierra su rostro en el cuello del nipón e inhala, mientras que Yuuri descansa una de sus manos sobre el hombro del ruso y aprieta gentilmente a modo de brindarle confort—. Hueles tan bien.

—Me sorprende que de hecho puedes percibir algo con todos los supresores que tomo.

—No hueles como un alfa —dijo Víctor mientras frotaba su nariz sobre la piel de Yuuri—. Hueles como tú, es fantástico.

Aquello pica la curiosidad de Yuuri, haciendo que se incline para inhalar la esencia de Victor. Victor, al estar todavía en medio de su celo, sí que tenía aquella esencia de omega que nunca le hacía sentir nada. Pero había otra que estaba escondida debajo de algo más dulce y que era indiscutiblemente solo _Victor_ , y aquello en cambio sí que le hacía sentir cosas al nipón. Seguía sin hacerle sentir la urgente necesidad de arrancarle la ropa al ruso y tirarlo a la cama, como sucedía en todas las comedias románticas que Yuuri había visto. No le hacía desear besar a Víctor, sin importar lo mucho que gustara de eso, sino que le hacía sentir seguro y cálido. Yuuri podría permanecer allí durante horas sin ningún problema.

Yuuri acarició la espalda de Víctor con movimientos circulares, causando que este soltara gruñidos en respuesta. Suponía que los músculos de Víctor se encontraban tensos y adoloridos por haber tenido que encargarse de su celo por cuenta propia.

—Podría dormir solo con esto —dice Víctor, la verdad de su declaración siendo apoyada por un bostezo.

—Hazlo entonces —le responde Yuuri al tiempo que presiona un beso sobre la mejilla del ruso. Yuuri sabe que Víctor regresará a su habitación si otra ola de su celo vuelve a golpearlo, pero por ahora, no había razón para que el ruso no se quedara allí entre sus brazos.

* * *

Victor nunca lo llamaba alfa. Nunca.

Solía molestar a Yuuri con cosas como " _eres tan cruel con tu omega_ " cuando el nipón se burlaba de aquella vez en la el ruso que se resbaló en el hielo por estar observando su rutina, y no tenía problemas con referirse a sí mismo como _el omega de Yuuri_ -parecía amarlo, de hecho- pero había tenido mucho cuidado de no llamarlo alfa.

Yuuri ni siquiera lo notó al inicio porque Víctor había logrado evitarlo de manera muy natural. Aquella era otra consideración en su relación que prefieren tratar delicadamente. Yuuri solía pensar que hacer aquello debería ser agotador, pero con Victor no era tan malo. Su relación -su _matrimonio_ \- funcionaba, y claro que tienen días malos, pero los buenos lo compensan. Cuando Yuuri tenía que navegar por los complicados hilos de sus deseos y lo que estos significaban, siempre pensaba en la sonrisa de Víctor y en las suaves palabras que solo intercambiaban entre ellos, y entonces recordaba que todo valía la pena.

Desde el inicio, había sido implícitamente claro que no compartirian intimidad física durante los celos de Victor. Solían jugar a veces, pero cualquier cosa que se acercara demasiado a la tradicional dinámica entre alfas y omegas hacía que Yuuri se sintiera incómodo, pero Víctor nunca lo presionaba. Yuuri lo ayudaba a construir su nido cada vez que su celo estaba cerca, y dormía en el sofá durante la duración de este.

Una vez, después de un celo de Víctor que fue particularmente largo, Yuuri le ofreció pasar el siguiente con él, pero comenzó a hiperventilar ante la idea incluso antes de siquiera terminar la frase. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos por su debilidad, por no ser capaz de hacer esto por su omega, pero Victor solo lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que dejó de sollozar. Era la primera noche que pasaba en su cama después del celo de su esposo, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo decepcionado que Víctor debió estar sintiéndose por la forma en cómo la estaban pasando.

—¿No prefieres tener a alguien que cuide de ti durante tus celos? —preguntó Yuuri con su rostro presionado contra el pecho de Víctor—. Cualquier alfa te desearía.

— ¿Quién dice que no me cuidas? —pregunta Víctor.

—Yo no...Yo no —comienza a decir Yuuri, pero Victor lo detiene.

—Te aseguras que coma y beba. Te aseguras de que me duche, lavas mi ropa, me dejas olerte cuando quiera, gastas una insana cantidad de dinero en juguetes para que use durante mi celo de modo que nunca esté incómodo y me ayudas a construir mi nido cada vez. Haces que mis celos sean agradables. No "cualquier alfa" haría eso —dice Víctor con firmeza. Yuuri levanta la mirada para verlo con una temblorosa sonrisa. No por primera vez, Yuuri agradece que su esposo sea tan testarudo como es.

—De todos modos —dice Yuuri, sorbiendo su nariz suavemente—, lamento ser un mal alfa.

Sabe que su quiebre emocional es probablemente un efecto secundario de los supresores, ya que tuvo que cambiar la marca de los mismos recientemente, pero saber eso no hace que sea más fácil lidiar con todo. El hacer que Víctor tenga que lidiar con él de esta forma tan poco tiempo después de su celo solo aumenta su ansiedad.

—No eres un mal alfa. Eres el mejor esposo beta que pude haber pedido.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió una lágrima caer sobre su muslo.

— ¿Acaso dije algo mal…?

Yuuri lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa entre lágrimas. —No —el nipón no sabe cómo expresarle en palabras que aquello había sido exactamente lo que mejor que pudo decirle, aquello que siempre había deseado escuchar pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora, así que solo acarició la mejilla de su esposo en respuesta y adoró como este se inclinó ante su toque—. Te amo.

—Yo tambien te amo —dice Víctor, tal como Yuuri sabía que diría. Era un intercambio de palabras que ya habían hecho mil veces antes, y lo harían mil veces más. Las veces no importaban, pues Yuuri atesoraba cada una de ellas. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas de modo que pudiera inclinarse y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Victor, y tal como había sido desde el inicio de todo, Victor olía como su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Nunca en un millón de años pensé en escribir algo del universo a/b/o, pero parece que inspiración no se detiene cuando se trata de estos dos.**

 **Notas de traductor:**

 **Un fic que no es de rivals?**  
 **Quien lo diria? LOL**

 **Yo se que el omegaverse o universo a/b/o no es algo de lo que muchos gusten debido a la cantidad de fics que mal manejan el tema y que la mayoría son PWP, pero este pequeño one-shot me causó mucha curiosidad en su sinopsis con eso de Yuuri siendo un alfa que odiaba serlo, y al final me terminó conmoviendo como no tienen idea. Ha sido muy bello traducirlo y me ha encantado como, como siempre, Yuuri y Víctor tiene visiones distintas de las mismas cosas. Ese es un asunto demostrado en el canon y me encanta cuando las autoras, o autores, utilizan este tema en sus historias. Aquí, es triste y conmovedor ver como Yuuri se siente mal al no ser capaz de ofrecerle a Víctor los cuidados que necesita, según él, pero en cambio Víctor jamás se sintió descuidado y siempre se sintió amado. La última frase, la de "el mejor esposo beta que pude haber pedido", hizo que las lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos me empezaran a brotar.**  
 **De mis one-shots favoritos, y por eso se los traigo aquí. Espero que quienes lo lean, si desean hacerlo, lo disfruten. :')**  
 **Recuerden revisar lor links en mi perfil, los cuales los llevaran al fic y al perfil de la/el autor .**  
 **Tambien el link del tumblr para que si desean le pueden escribir algo. En estos momentos se encuentra en una depresión de escritora. Sería lindo que, si gustan de este one-shot, pudieran escribirle algo.  
La pueden encontrar como ******phoenixwings en ao3 :)****

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**  
 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
